A Sweet Kiss
by THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: He loves his master even though Ciel doesn't now it Just something cute SebaXCiel


The night was dark without a star to be seen, not even the moon to share its cold light with the few creatures that dared to brave the shadows. Among these creatures walked a man, not a man of human blood, but a man whose eyes shone scarlet and hair was as black as the night itself. He walked with practised grace and poise, dressed in a dark suit complemented by the dark tail coat that completed his disguise.

He stalked the halls of the Phantomhive manor carrying a candle stick that gave nothing but a faint fiery glow that illuminated his face and twinkled off the pointed teeth that showed from the cheshire smile that played on the man's lips. He stopped in front of an oak door that was decorated with intricate carvings all finished with a gold door handle. The man opened the door with a groan of the hinges and stepped into a room, a large bedroom that housed few pieces of furniture; a chest of draws, a wardrobe, two bedside tables which sat on either side of a large, queen sized bed.

In the bed lay Ciel Phantomhive, the orphaned master of the manor, he was no more than 17 soon to be 18, his attitude whilst awake was sour and sly but asleep it all left him and he looked as vulnerable as he felt on the inside. The man dressed in suit walked calmly towards the bed and placed the candle down on one of the bed side tables, now that he was closure he could hear the whimpering sounds escape Ciel's mouth and see the slight shaking of his young, small form.

The whimpering sounds turned to words, shaky, broken words. "Seba...Sebastia...Stop...Make it...Stop." The man's smile grew wider and he bowed to the sleeping boy, "Yes young master." The man placed his hand that bared the contract mark over Ciel's eye that bared the same seal; his demon soul was sucked into the boy's dream where he was no more than a ghost watching from the side lines.

The dream was dark in both atmosphere and lighting, Ciel was laid on a table in the middle of a room stripped of cloths covered only by a red blanket. He was chained by wrists and ankles to the table with his eyes covered by a white blindfold. The skin that showed was covered in cuts that dripped blood to pool t the floor and burns that looked black and painful, even in the dream Ciel cried and whimpered as though in pain, he once again spoke, "Sebastian...Help me...Sebas...tian."

The man known as Sebastian spoke, "Young master give me your orders." The chained body stirred and the head turned towards where the voice had come from, "Sebastian orders...get me out...of here now." Though still appearing pained Ciel spoke now with authority dripping from every word, "As you wish young master."

Sebastian's soul left the dream and returned to his body, he blinked a few times after the return of his soul. He looked to his young master who still lay asleep engulfed in his nightmare. Sebastian's hand that still lay on Ciel's eye moved down to his cheek and gentle caressed it, showing a loving side that was never put on display, the hand moved lower to Ciel's shoulder and he was lightly shaken from his troubled sleep. He woke with a gasp for air and tears still in his eyes. He turned his head towards the man that was currently towering over him.

"Sebastian?" The voice was weak and naïve a rare thing indeed for the highly prideful Ciel Phantomhive, the rare sight brought true amusement to Sebastian an amusement that he didn't allow to show on his face. "Yes my lord, you're safe." His voice was soothing to the ear and the tears soon failed to fall, the pained look left Ciel's eyes. His eyes closed and nodded his approval, rolling to his side to regain his comfort to allow sleep to once again take over. Sebastian smiled and picked up the forgotten candle, "Good night my lord." He walked to the door in order to leave, "Wait...Stay till I fall asleep."

With slight surprise he turned back to his young master with a small smile played on his lips, "My lord are you showing weakness in front of me?" Ciel turned to glare at Sebastian showing true annoyance towards the comment, "No, I simple wish not to sleep alone." He then went back to regain his comfort and drift to sleep, Sebastian closed the door and walked back over to the bed placing the candle down again and sitting down on the side of the bed. He placed a comforting hand on his master's shoulder. "Good night young master." Ciel slipped into sleep rather quickly allowing Sebastian to leave mere minutes later but first he placed a light, sweet kiss on Ciel's forehead.

"My dear lord, it shall be both a pleasure and regrettable action to take your soul as I shall miss you greatly." Sebastian rose from his spot on the bed, retrieved his candle and left the room like a ghost, soundless. Closing the door as he left all time not knowing that Ciel lay blushing under his covers, "Sebastian you damned idiot." He whispered into his sheets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I've wanted to write a Black Butler fan-fic nothing 'smutty' just something cute and I think I achieved that, the dream scene could be better but meh. So please review and check out my other stories. XD


End file.
